This invention relates generally to electronics enclosures, and specifically to enclosures for internet-based communication hardware. In particular, the invention concerns an enclosure for communication devices used to perform secure internet-based transactions, including secure online and retail transactions.
The rapid emergence of the internet coincides with a new era in the retail economy, in which increased access and flexibility have fundamentally altered traditional forms of financial transaction. The effects impact not only the online business community, but also traditional bricks-and-mortar retailers. In particular, credit, debit and check purchases have rapidly evolved from a traditional paper-based format with periodic accounting, into an online system based on prompt electronic verification and real-time funds transfer.
While these changes provide substantial benefits, internet-based transactions also pose new challenges in the areas of security and loss prevention. This is a particular issue for switches, modems, servers, and other electronic communication devices. Traditionally, these electronic security issues have been addressed by a range of hardware and software-based solutions, including improved firewalls, more secure server devices, and better encryption for account information and other high-risk data. Nonetheless, instances of improper and unauthorized access remain a problem. The consequences range from minor economic costs due to lost bandwidth, to potentially serious liability for illegal or offensive downloading, fraudulent transactions and identity theft.
Each time a consumer's account and billing data are transmitted over the internet, for example, provides an additional opportunity for improper access. This opportunity is met by aggressive efforts to circumvent existing safety measures and exploit loopholes, making identify theft and other internet-based economic offenses a primary security concern. In general, aggressive countermeasures rapidly close gaps once they have been exposed, but sometimes the damage has already been done. Even when best security practices are employed, moreover, the incentives are high and the risk-to-reward ratio for criminal behavior can be low.
This creates an ongoing need for additional approaches to internet transaction security. In particular, there is a need for cost-effective techniques that complement existing procedures, can easily be integrated into existing web-based security system designs, and are adaptable to a range of traditional bricks-and-mortar retail environments, online or virtual storefronts, and other commercial enterprises.